rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Agent Maroon78/Articles to Update
Hello, this is Agent Maroon78. Some of you might already know me, but to those who don't, I'm a major contributor to the RvB Wikia and community. With oo7nightfire's support, I've created this blog in order to keep track, update, and create articles for this Wikia. While it seems like much, this blog will need the help of all those who come to this Wikia, as it's too much for just one person and will allow this community to interact more with each other. I found as many articles, categories, and templates I could find to be "updated" as well as how to keep track of "files". Since I'm bound to miss something, if you know of anything else that needs to be dealt with, please leave a message on this blog, and someone will be notified and fix it. Lastly, the admins and I will update this blog every week or so. Articles Need to be updated: *Project Freelancer - Format should be similar and have as much detail as the Blood Gulch Crew. *Charon Industries - "Role in Plot" section needs to be updated with information from Season 13. *Federal Army of Chorus - "Overview" section needs to be updated with information from latest season and mention how they have united with the New Republic to face Charon Industries. *New Republic - "Overview" section needs to be updated with information from latest season and mention how they have united with the Federal Army to face Charon Industries. *Red vs. Blue: Special Episodes and PSAs - Some special episodes don't have a transcript or even have an article yet. A lot of PSA transcripts also need to be added in still. To list a few incomplete pages, there's D.I.Y. and Sleeper. *Relationship Articles - Relationship of several characters must be updated due to most recent episodes. *Episodes - In some episode articles (starting with Season 9), they include a "Gallery" section from said episode. However, most other episode articles don't have one. So, this means most if not all episodes must have a gallery section of images from the same episode. Along with this, it has been brought up that some videos from their episode article are not working, due to the new wikia format, so those need to also be fixed. Up to debate: *Epsilon-Doubles - Some Epsilon-double character pages have no information from the canon mini-series they appeared in (MIA and Where There's a Will, There's a Wall). However, these events could be considered filler as they don't impact the rest of the series to a great degree. Thus, should we add a subsection involving there role in these events and possibly titled "Misadventures in Epsilon Unit" or not? Need to be updated: *Majority of categories should need an introduction sentence that needs to be italicized. Templates No templates need to be created or updated. Good job, everyone. Files This wikia has a lot of great images and videos, but it also includes exact duplicates of same images or videos of one another. Thus, we should discuss what images or videos should be kept and simply delete the duplicates as they serve no purpose, being clutter. Thanks to Sgt D Grif, he has shown an easy way to find these unused files by going to . If you find a file that is the exact same as an image that is already used, please inform us and we'll remove from the wikia as soon as possible. If you don't want to edit any of these listed "subjects", you can always click on the Resources tab at the top of the wikia. It will take you to multiple lists relating to this wiki, some of which are broken links, unused templates, extremely short articles, and more. This blog only lists what I know or current priorities of the wikia, so that page will offer more than anything I can write here. Category:Blog posts